Godparent House Party/Quotes
:(Turner's House) :(Daran and Nataliya standing in the front door) :Daran: Now kids, are you sure we can trust you into staying all by yourself tonight? :Timmy: Of course, dad. :Timantha: We want you two to have a peaceful night while Timmy and I, uhh... work on our science project tomorrow. :Timmy: We don't have a science proj... (hit by the shoulder) Oh, yes, of course. And there's no need for us to be babysat today. :Nataliya: Oh, (sobbing) our children are growing up so fast! :Daran: They sure are, dear. :Nataliya: We better get going to the Cake 'N' Bacon. There's only a few free parking spots at night. :Daran and Nataliya: Bye, kids! :(door shut) :Timantha: Okay, big brother, I hope you're ready. :Timmy: I sure am. It's time for the party to get started. :(Cosmo, Wanda and Poof appear) :Wanda: And we all know what party it's going to be? :Timmy: All we need are invitations. :Cosmo: Got them right here! :Poof: Dad, these are all used up invitations 1000 years ago from restaurants back in Fairy World. :Cosmo: You said we needed invitations, so I got some. :Timmy: Wanda?! :Wanda: (poof up the right invitations) These are what we need. :Cosmo: Oh, who would need new fresh smelling ones anyway? That's for wimps. :Timantha: Let's poof these invitations to our guests. :(Cosmo, Wanda and Poof raise their wands poofing the invitations to their guests) ---- :(Prestonovich's House) :(Astronov poof up different hairstyles for Ivan) :Ivan: Too sleek. :('''POOF')'' :Ivan: Too dirty. :('''POOF')'' :(an invitation appears on top of Ivan's head) :Ivan: Too invitational. (eyes wide open) Wait!? (reads with Astronov) :Ivan: A party? :Astronov: What kind of party? ---- :(Chloe's House) :(Chloe looking through her mail) :Chloe: Junk, junk, worthless, too last season, garbage. Ooh, an invitation. :(Neptunia and Sunny flies near) :Neptunia: A party? :Sunny: What kind of party? ---- :(Dimmsdale Streets; Molly and Dwight talking as their fairies watch) :Molly: Ultra recycled vegetarians don't even have to waste too much time picking up what they've left behind. :Dwight: Well, even meat eaters knows how to settle a fight, and are always prepared. :Molly: Touch me, and you'll go from human to human pad! :Swizzle: This argument I'd like to see. :Irving: It sure won't be pretty. :Molly: Vegetarians! :Dwight: Meat eaters! :Molly: Vegetarians! :Dwight: An invitation! :Molly: Vege- Wait what? :(invitation to Molly Manson and Dwight O'Leary) :Dwight: Wow! What kind of party is this? ---- :(Tang Mansion) :Trixie: And that's why I have a thing for boy stuff. :Blonda: Quite an interesting story. :('''POOF')'' :Trixie: Huh? (picks up the invitation) Hmmm... normally, I'm the one who sends out invitations to a party? :Blonda: Well, whatever kind of party it is, it better have Fairywood themed snacks. ---- :(Buxaplenty Mansion) :(Juandissimo doing poses) :Juandissimo: How's this? :Remy: Not enough? :Juandissimo: I need to think of a good pose for a photo of Blonda and I's three month wedding anniversary. :('''POOF')'' :Remy: I'm sure you'll think of one once we go to this party you and I have been invited to. :Juandissimo: What kind of party? ---- :(Betty's House) :Betty: (cleaning up the kitchen) Ugh, being a kid with a lot of responsibilities and less relaxation is very stressing. (sigh) Good thing you're here to support me. :(Schnozmo turns into fairy form) :Schnozmo: It's the least I can do to make your childhood a living. :Betty: There! Finished. I wish there was some kind of note for me knowing when it's time for me to have a relaxing night. :('''POOF')'' :(invitation falls on Schnozmo's face) :Schnozmo: Speak of the devil. (reads) Hey, we've been invited to a party. :Betty: What kind of party? ---- :(Amber House) :(Sally bouncing all around her bedroom due to Stan raising his wand) :(Mary opens the door) :Mary: Got some mail for you! :(Sally bumps into Mary opens the invitation) :Sally: Hey, this is an invitation. :Stan: Wow! It's... it's... :(split-screen of the kids and their godparents) :Kids and godparents: A Godparent House Party! :Mary: Can I come too? Please? :Sally: (as eyes are seen through Sally's window) Sure, of course you can. But what about our parents? They might know we're gone. :(Mary whispers at Stan; Stan poof up robotic versions of Sally and Mary) :Robot Mary: I am Mary Amber, and I am awfully strong for my age. :Robot Sally: I am Sally Amber, my dear little sister is better than everything I do. I am worthless and not bright. :Sally: Oh, hardy, har! Let's go. :(Zack pops out of the leaves from a tree near Sally's window) :Zack: So, Amber and her fairy is going to a party full of kids and fairies. Well, they won't know what's coming to them once I get the jump on their magic and get all the evidence I need to prove that I'm not a psychotic moron. Sally Amber, you are in trouble now! (sinister laugh) :(tree branch cracks and Zack falls down) :Zack: (off-screen) I probably shouldn't laugh while standing on a branch. ---- :(Timmy's House) :(Guests walking inside as Timmy and Timantha greet them) :Timmy: Come on in, the party's just getting started. :Betty: Thanks for the invitations. It's just what I need to get out of the house and to keep my parents from watching over me through their drone. :(flying drone with a screen showing Betty's parents) :Norma-Jean: Don't stay too long, sweetie. You've got a lot work to do back home. :Oliver: Not to mentioned having to take your mother shopping tomorrow since she has no sense of fashion. :Norma-Jean: I told you that in confidence, Oliver. :Oliver: Norma-Jean, that doesn't mean you don't look good in how you dress in fancy restaurants. :Betty: Okay, enjoying my own life now. (turns off the monitor on the drone) :Timmy: Wow, must be really tough to have parents make you do stuff you don't want to do. I know how that feels. But, I assure you that whatever happens in the future, it will be a peaceful life for you. :Betty: Aww, (hugs Timmy) thanks Timmy, you're so sweet. :(camera points to Chloe and Trixie) :Chloe: Ever get the feeling that Timmy and Betty would make a great couple? :Trixie: Yeah, I mean, they both have parents who hardly spend any time with them. :Betty: (walks on screen) That may be true, even though I really like Timmy, his heart belongs to Tootie and I deeply and generously respect that. Same equally goes with you and Ivan. I wouldn't want to be in a love rectangle. :Chloe: Let's hope so. :Ivan: What are you guys waiting for? Let's get this party started! :(Timmy, Betty, Chloe and Trixie walk inside) ---- :(Living room) :(kids inaudibly talking to each other's godparent while the camera points to Timmy talking to Sally, Stan and Mary) :Timmy: It sure is great for you guys to come. :Sally: It's a pleasure. Better that being babysat by Alyssa, or even worse, being stalked by the most feared Fairy Hunters of all time and my arch enemy, Zack Harrison. :Timmy: WHAT?! Another fairy hunter? This is the fourth fairy hunter that I've met! First Denzel Crocker, then Mary Alice Doombringer, and then his robotic adopted son Hector, now Zack Harrison? Just how many fairy hunters are there? What's next, are they gonna team up to get our fairies?! :Wanda: Or, worse than that, get the fairies and dispose of the kids who have them. :Mary: Timmy, what's worse is that Zack had created a clone that has the mixture of his and Aero's DNA named Felicity. :Timmy: Who's Aero? :Mary: Aero, or Hilda Larsman, is a Meta-Human from Wonder World that lives here, and has wind-related superpowers, and helps the police. She has a son named Gravito, or Jonathan, who, as the name suggests, has gravity manipulation superpowers. :Timmy: Wonder World...where did I hear that name before....wait, I remember! I heard that name from Turbo Thunder and the Black Quickster when he asked me to visit Wonder World! In any case, that's pretty cool. :Sally: Yeah. Also, our mom's a cop. :Timmy: I know, I've met your mother once during a family trip to Seattle. And I seriously hope that Zack Harrison guy will be brought to justice. :Sally: Another thing is that Felicity causes misery, grief and annoyance to Ash and Jonathan because Felicity was created from their parents' DNA and she has the ability to manipulate wind, like Aero. :Timmy: She sounds quite dangerous. :Stan: That's because she is. And she is far more powerful than Aero. :Timmy: Sally, can you tell me about this Felicity and did she meet Aero? :Sally: Maybe later. Remember that guy who used to be your friend, Adam Williams? :Timmy: Yeah, he's currently imprisoned on Wonder World. :Stan: That guy actually worked for Zack Harrison as a spy to prove the existence of fairy godparents. :Timmy: You've just given me another reason to hate Adam Williams, but he's gone for now, so it doesn't matter. Adam stated that Mark Brown was his arch-enemy. And I've heard that Doombringer hired Mark Brown to spy on me, but he's dead now. :Stan: I take it that Mark Brown was a lousy spy. :Wanda: He indeed was a lousy spy. :Dwight: If all of the fairy hunters gather up and team up to get our fairies, who knows what horrors they might do if they team up. :Timmy: Well, there will be no fairy hunters teaming up. I can assure you, Dwight, that we will prevent that from happening. For now, we gotta make sure that Zack doesn't come and ruin this party. But first, how did you all get your fairy godparents, apart from Chloe and Remy? Let's start with you, Sally. :Sally: Well, I got Stan when Alyssa made me do various stressful chores after my brother called her on the phone to babysit us so he doesn't have to. :Timmy: Fair enough. Trixie? :Trixie: Back when you were still in love with me, Timmy, I didn't have any real friends who were kind to me, except for Veronica, Tad and Chad, but they don't count, since they're popular kids. You were the only boy who was ever nice to me, and I always turned you down. That's how I got Blonda as my fairy godparent, because I was lonely. :Timmy: How about you, Dwight? :Dwight: My mom was teaching me to be a beekeeper, but after taking one look at those buzzing yellow and black covered flies, they got me scared and took off for about five miles! :Irving: He hardly goes outside if bees are involved, especially during winter which they are hardly seen. :Cosmo: I thought for sure it was because of your dream about being a whale and having your blubber being taken away by a harpoon. :Irving: No, that was way after I became his godparent. :Molly: That's nothing compared to my misery. :Swizzle: A few years back, Molly has been constantly been touched by her classmates and she always freaked out worrying if their hands were infected or something. So, I showed up in her life and made her a tougher person, let her show everyone who they're messing with. :Dwight: And Swizzle sure did a good job of it. Watch. :(Dwight slowly tries to put his hand on Molly's shoulder and Molly growls like a dog at Dwight making him back off) :Dwight: See? :Ivan: Well, now that we all have the chance to know each other better... :(the lights turned colorful; camera shows Timmy flip the switch) :Timmy: Let's paaaar-tay!! :(Find Your Voice soundtrack plays as the kids and their godparents dance and eat;Camera zooms from the window to outside; Zack looks through the window) :Zack: There will be no secrets now, Amber. (takes a picture) Finally, proof! (snickers) :(doorbell rings) :Timantha: Uh-oh! It must be mom and dad. :(record scratch; music stops) :Timmy: Everyone, hide! :(everyone, minus Timmy and Timantha poofs away along with the party supplies; Timmy opens the door and sees a big present that says, "present from Fairy World") :Timantha: Hmmm... Must be something special for our fairy party. False alarm everyone. :(everyone appears along with the party supplies) :Timmy: I wonder what's in here. :Chloe: Whatever it is, it must be pretty big. :Schnozmo: Giant ham? :Blonda: A photo of a Zappy? :Wanda and Neptunia: Chocolate? :Cosmo: Even BIGGER ham? :(the present shakes and Zack pops out of it) :Zack: Surprise! :(everyone screams) :Sally: Zack Harrison! I should've known you'd be in my tail. :Cosmo: I don't see a tail. Is it invisible? :Zack: I had a feeling that one day you'll slip and I'll have the advantage of getting your fairies' existence on photograph. And in case any of you get any ideas, (pulls up a butterfly net) I've got a little weapon and I'm not afraid to use it. :(everyone backs away) :Zack: This will be perfect! Not only do I have Sally Amber's fairy on the picture, but her friends fairies as well, gives me plenty of proof to finally show that I'M... NOT... CRAZY... (psychotically laughs) No crazed-up fruit loop. No... no... kooky loopy... doopy coco!! (slams the door and takes off) :Juandissimo: What are we going to do?! I'm too sexy to be proven by millions of humans! :Stan: And if Zack shows that picture to the government, Jorgen Von Strangle will make sure that none of us will ever be fairy godparents again! :Timmy: Don't worry, Stan, I know just how to outsmart him. ---- :(Zack drives to the Government; the picture turns into something different while Zack was keeping his eyes on the road; Zack parks and takes the picture with him) :Zack: Wait until they get a load of this! :(Zack walks inside and soon as the door closes, the people of the govenment were heard off-screen laughing and kicked Zack out) :Zack: What!? (looks at the picture) Why would they... oohhh. :(picture shows Zack in his underwear) :Zack: (growls) Those fairies made a fool out of me for the last time! ---- :Timmy: Man, it sure was the best godparent house party ever! :Sally: And it sure was a smart move for you to switch that photo of us and our fairies with something ridiculous. :Timmy: Wouldn't be the first. Oh, and before you all go, (gives everyone communicators) take these with you. If anything like this happens again, we'll work together as a team. :Dwight: You think we should give all of us a team name? :Molly: That does sound like a good idea. :Trixie: What should we name this team? :Mary: Well, there's ten of you fairy godkids, so maybe you all should go something like, the Wishing Ten? :Sunny: Hey, that's perfect! :Mary: (pulls up her drawing) I thought of the name while you all were talking about how you all got your fairies. :Betty: What do you say we all take a picture to remember this moment? :Timmy: Okay, on the count of three, we all say, the Wishing Ten. One, two, three. :All: The Wishing Ten! :Mary: Smile! (takes the picture) ---- :(Remy's House) :Remy: (sigh) It sure is nice to go to a party without the exception of money for once. :Juandissimo: And I finally found the perfect pose for my beloved Blonda. (does the pose) :Remy: Now that's an anniversary pose. (yawn) Well, it's getting late. :Juandissimo: Si. (turns into a ferret) Buenos noches, Remy. :Remy: And a good night to you too, Juandissimo. (falls asleep) :(while Remy was sleeping a shadowy figure pops up revealing to be Zack quietly open Remy's window and took his copy of the group picture and the scene skips to Zacks house putting the picture of his wall; Zack smiles) :(screen fades to black) :(Cosmo pops in front of the The End screen) :Cosmo: The End... question mark? :(A question mark shows up after "The End") Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Episode quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents!